1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to camouflage materials, and more particularly to a new and improved camouflage material featuring a garnish for use with a base camouflage material, the combination providing camouflage with a low temperature rise even when exposed to bright sunlight under still conditions. The invention features a low thermal signature, particularly at wavelengths detected by infrared detectors designed to reveal camouflaged vehicles, equipment and personnel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of camouflage materials to camouflage and thereby protect from detection vehicles and equipment is known in the prior art. However, the known camouflage materials suffer from various drawbacks and disadvantages. The known camouflage materials suffer variously from practicality, durability or temperature/infrared signature problems. Currently used systems generally either are durable but have a high temperature/infrared signature, or consist of a material such as a net suspended by standoffs over the vehicle or equipment, which has durability problems when used on a mobile vehicle. Other systems, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,239, are for use in conjunction with other camouflaging materials and equipment, which increases the complexity and therefore decreases the practicality of use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,124 discloses a combat helmet cover comprising a colored elastic or power net material with flexible grasslike strips which function as silhouette disrupter elements. The strips extend from a base which is sewn to a helmet cover. The dimensions of the strips vary irregularly, with the length of each strip being randomly selected. This helmet cover is not practical for use with large vehicles or equipment, and is only disclosed to have silhouette disrupter characteristics.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,460 discloses a camouflage covering including an underlying layer of lightweight porous material with a multiplicity of special fabric strips attached. The strips act as infrared signature and shape disrupters. The strips are said to be cooled by convection of the surrounding ambient air as a result of the ability of the strips to bunch, intertwine and fold. This camouflage covering suffers from the drawback that it comprises a lightweight porous material which would snag on bushes or other protruding objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,659 discloses a camouflage garment arranged to enclose an individual. The garment has a base web and a multitude of loop members formed of a camouflage material chosen to minimize reflection of light relative to the garment structure. This garment suffers from the drawback that both its loop members and the underlying web material would snag on bushes or other protruding objects.